


Electric Love

by space_pigeon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Based off of a textpost, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Couple, idk what else to tag this as, these two are so married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: ‘Newt Scamander's wife, Porpentina, was at the launch for the brand new edition of his bookFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.The two have been married for five months.’“Ah, we've made it into the paper, I see,” Newt says, taking a bite of his toast. “Mazel tov to us, hmm?”•A fic based off that one post (by "insalamandereyes" on tumblr if I'm not mistaken) I've been seeing that's basically an au with pictures from two other movies,,,idk how to explain this whoops, but this means I DON'T own the original idea of this and the first paragraph in the summary is taken from the post. :)Title is a song by the BØRNS





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is exactly, i just kept seeing this post and thought "hey i can do something with this" so yea hope u like this

Newt was miserable.

He loves his work and the book compiling it, don't get him wrong, but the thing about his work is it's with _creatures._ Not _people._

But unfortunately, socializing with people comes with the job when you write a book. 

It's the third edition and third launch, but Newt still isn't used to it. And to make matters worse, he’s alone. 

Newt mingles with the crowd of witches and wizards alike, a glass of champagne in one hand while his other hand fiddles with the ring on his finger. 

After being released from another conversation, Newt checks his watch and sees that it's almost time for him to have to give a speech. 

He lowers his watch with a sigh, but something catches his eye. 

Actually, _someone,_ does. 

And that someone catches multiple people's eyes. 

Across the room, Newt sees his wife, Porpentina Goldstein Scamander, walk through the room, being stopped by multiple people asking questions and wanting to shake hands with one of the prominent women in the fight to take down Grindelwald. 

Newt can't help but be mesmerized by his wife's presence- her gold dress and smile just seem to light up the room. 

And then their eyes meet, and both of them smile even wider, brightening everything around them even more. Tina seems to make excuses to the people around her so she can approach Newt. 

“Sorry I'm late,” she says, walking up to her husband, “the meeting ran long.”

“Don't be sorry,” Newt responds. He takes Tina's hands in his own. “You look amazing, my love. As always, really.”

Tina blushes, not used to compliments from him even after all this time. “I saw you ogling me from across the room, Mr. Scamander,” she says, a smirk tugging at her lips. 

Newt shrugs, also beginning to grin. “Can you blame me?”

Tina rolls her eyes with a laugh before leaning in to place a kiss on Newt's lips. 

At that moment, they hear a _crack_ and see a flash of light from their peripheral vision. Both sigh in annoyance as they seperate to see a reporter putting down their camera and pulling out a notebook. 

“Mr and Mrs. Scamander!” the reporter exclaims, “Care to answer a few questions?”

“As long as they're about my husband's book and not our _relationship,_ ” Tina answers, giving the man a pointed stare. 

Without waiting for an answer, she grabs Newt's hand and nearly drags him over to a more secluded area next to the entrance to the small stage set up. 

“The nerve of some people,” Tina huffs, crossing her arms, her shoulders hunched up with tension and her foot tapping.

The tension in Tina's body leaves as Newt leans in and kisses her again. 

“You handle them quite well, I believe,” he says, resting their foreheads together. 

Tina snorts. “They're scandalized by just how ‘New Yorker’ I can be.” 

“You can take the woman out of New York but you can't take the New York out of her, hmm?” Newt comments. 

Tina rolls her eyes but smiles fondly nonetheless. “I love you.”

Newt grins, pretty much drunk on love. “I love you, too.”

They share another quick kiss before Tina shoves Newt towards the steps of the stage. 

“Now go wow everyone with your speech!” she says. 

“I think ‘wowing’ people is a bit of a stretch, love.”

“Then at least entertain people with your ramblings about creatures.”

Newt's smile grows wider. “That I can do.”

•

Tina walks into the dining room where Newt is sat at the table, starting on his breakfast. He startles when Tina slams the _Daily Prophet_ down in front of him. 

He doesn't have to look far to see what she wants him to see. 

A picture of them staring at each other from across the room next to the one of them leaning in for a kiss stand above a caption that reads, 

_‘Newt Scamander's wife, Porpentina, was at the launch for the brand new edition of his book_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. _The two have been married for five months.’_

“Ah, we've made it into the paper, I see,” Newt says, taking a bite of his toast. “Mazel tov to us, hmm?”

“I didn't need the whole English Wizarding World to know how long we've been married,” Tina says, sitting next to Newt. He hands her a piece of toast, his eyes still on the article. 

He hums in response to her statement. “Here it says we couldn't take our eyes off of each other,” he says, pointing to the article. 

“You're actually reading it?”

Newt shrugs. “Might as well see what they're saying about us.”

Tina huffs and takes an angry bite out of her piece of toast. Newt can't help but grin as he stretches out an arm to drape around her back.

 _“‘The newlyweds could not be separated once Mrs. Scamander showed up,’”_ Newt reads outloud, _“‘And when asked to answer some questions, Porpentina shot back, rather brashly, ‘As long as they're about my husband's book and not our relationship’.’”_

“They did _not_ write that!” Tina exclaims. “Did they?” She leans over to look at the paper, and skimming it, doesn't see the last sentence Newt said. 

She looks up at Newt to see him grinning widely and holding back a laugh. She sits back and lightly whacks him on the arm. 

“You're not funny,” she says. 

“I'm a little funny,” Newt responds.

Tina rolls her eyes and goes to stand up. “I have to get ready for work- Newt!” 

Newt managed to snake an arm around Tina's waist and pull her back down. Tina ends up sideways on Newt's lap, laughing, as Newt buries his head in Tina's neck, also chuckling.

“I _can't_ be late Newt!” Tina says through her laughter. 

“Being late once in your life won't kill you,” Newt responds, his voice muffled.

Tina pushes Newt up. “No,” she says, cupping his cheek with her hand, “but it will give reporters more to talk about.”

Newt grins. “Lovely. So we agree.”

“No!” Tina starts laughing again. She holds eye contact with Newt, her thumb running back and forth across his cheek. 

“I love you,” Tina says when her laughter subsides. 

Newt smiles and moves his head to kiss Tina's palm. “I love you too.”

Tina smiles. “Now, I know you can't _stand_ being separated from me, if that article is anything to go by,” she starts to stand up, “but I really do need to get ready for work.”

Newt claps his hands to his chest in a rather exaggerated manner. “Oh, what will I _do?_ ”

“Your own job!” Tina calls back, not looking behind her as she heads for the stairs. 

Newt chuckles and gets up himself. He descends into the case with a smile plastered on his face, a smile that gets wider when he passes the pictures on his desk.

He picks up the most recent one and is brought back to that day five months ago.

It really has been the best five months of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i did not know how to end this lmao but these two get all my uwus
> 
> my instagram is space.avi if ur interested in art (i basically only draw tina if im being honest)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! and again- the idea behind this was based off of a post by "insalamandereyes" on tumblr!


End file.
